


Coming to a Close

by oceaxe



Series: Closer Than Skin [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Auror Partners, Creative Use of Legilimency, Fingering, M/M, Mutual Pining, Shaving Down There, Stakeout, Wet Shave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceaxe/pseuds/oceaxe
Summary: Draco gets closer than skin, and Harry takes him further still.





	Coming to a Close

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaesterChill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesterChill/gifts).



I’m still catching my breath, my arm over my eyes, unable to believe what’s just happened here on this protean chair, when Draco climbs on top of my legs. He’s spelled the chaise again, longer and wider, and he’s straddling my thighs, just inches away from my still-hard cock.

“Potter,” he says, sing-song voice a light mockery of what he’s just done to me. “Did you like that?”

I’m not capable of much more than a grunt at this point, so I nod and close my eyes. He looks incredible, glowing with self-satisfaction. He’s such a power-tripping arsehole. “Don’t worry, now that I’ve given you a milking, I’ll let you come the usual way. In a minute.”

His hands skate up my ribs and I open my eyes to see him drawing close. “Do you want to feel?” he asks, smoothing his fingers down his face. He doesn’t wait for an answer and I think he’s about to kiss me but he shimmies back down my body again and he settles between my legs, arse in the air. Then he rubs his silken cheek over my poor cock, my cock that hasn’t a hope of coming until he takes this fucking ring off. “God, Draco,” I cry out, voice strangled with frustration. The sensations are incredible but too much, far too much.

“Mm, better wait on that,” he says thoughtfully, then crawls back up to rub his face against mine. I turn my face, trying to capture his lips, but he pulls away, nuzzling my neck instead. “So smooth, Harry,” he breathes, then opens his mouth to suck and nip.

I want to grab him, roll him under me and thrust against him until we’re both covered in my come, but I submit instead, pumping my aching prick uselessly into the air as I let Draco maul me.

“I want to do something,” he murmurs in my ear. Doesn’t he know he can do anything? He can do absolutely anything to me and I would ask for more. “I need to use your eyes. Trust me, I won’t look inside. No need to keep me out.”

I’ve heard about this before– using Legilimency to see through someone else’s eyes. I shudder at the thought of letting him in like this. It’s not that I think he’ll break his word; I know he won’t go poking around.

But maybe I’ll show him a few things, anyway.

I suppress a smile and nod hesitantly. “Alright,” I say, a slight tremor in my voice that’s not completely fake. Merlin, what the fuck am I doing?

Draco pulls further back and bites his lip. “Legilimens,” he whispers, and I feel the brush of his mind against mine, a shivery thrill of connection. I call up an image or two, things I’ve thought of for months now. I feel them connect, and then my vision blurs and I sense that his mental focus has shifted. There’s a pressure in my eyes, not unpleasant, more like a grazing caress, a thumb circling on the back of a hand.

His eyes are closed and he smiles, his lovely lips curling up at the corners. “Perfect.” I silently, internally agree—he looks perfect to me like this.

Then he’s turning himself around and his arse is right there, right above my cock. It’s as firm and perfectly proportioned as the rest of his body and I want to touch it, but I know that’s not an option right now, not unless he says so. My cock twitches and spurts more precome; I have never needed to come more badly in my life. The milking was brilliant but didn’t lessen my need at all.

He shifts his weight, thrusting his arse back. “I look good like this, Potter. Enjoying the view? You can touch if you like.”

My hands are instantly on his flesh, clutching and squeezing the muscles under that porcelain skin. In another mood, I would spank him, watch the blood color his cheeks, soothe the rosy skin with my tongue. Here, though, and now, I’m worshipful, grateful to be allowed this, grateful to him for the pleasure of the game and the role. It helps to have a framework to hang this desire on. Otherwise it might drown me.

“Spread me.”

I obey, and pull his cheeks apart, my cock leaping at the sight. He has a sparse tuft of golden hair ringing his tiny, pink hole, and I twig to what’s coming next. Sure enough, he reaches for the bowl of lather and the brush, scooping up the lather on the bristles and bringing it to his cleft. A thick stripe of cream covers him from tailbone to balls.

“God, I look so fucking hot right now, Potter. Do you want to fuck me?” His mind brushes against mine, an image of me holding him down and brutally taking him. I don’t know if comes from me or from him. “Nnnnghhh,” he moans. “Yes. Later. First, let’s take care of this.”

The razor is in his hand. He brings it back to the streak of lather, and I pull his cheeks wider, digging my fingertips into the meat of him. One stroke down, around–I keep my focus on the razor, knowing that if my attention slips, he could cut himself. I’m breathless with awe and anticipation, having even forgotten about my tormented, neglected cock.

He lines up for another swipe of the blade, fingers moving so deftly I almost believe he doesn’t need my vision. In a few more movements, it’s done, and he spells it clean. The pink-brown furl at the center looks even more private than before, vulnerable and stark. Then it’s shiny with lube, at Draco’s whispered spell, and his fingers trace the rim as he looks over his shoulder at me.

“How many, Potter?” He asks as he slides a finger in and arches his back. “How many fingers do I need before I can take you?” My fingers itch to join his, to bat his hands away and replace them with my own. His are slender, mine are thick, and I want to see my index and middle finger pumping in his hole while he writhes above me, taking me further and further in.

“Two,” I say, because I like it tight, because I want him to feel me.

“Oh no,” Draco croons as he slips a second finger in. “You’re far too large for that. I was thinking at least three, maybe…” he trails off and undulates around his fingers, his hole stretching to accommodate him. I can’t take much more teasing, I’m in actual pain at this point. My hands are still on him, holding his hips while they pitch and swivel. My fingers must be leaving marks on him. I pull them closer to me, an image leaking through of my cockhead sinking into him. He jolts and moans.

“Fine,” he sighs, but as he turns around I can see that he’s exultant at the effect he’s produced in me, the desperation he’s driving me to. “So impatient,” he says, triumph all over his face. A light sweat beads his brow, darkens his hairline. His cock looks as needy as mine, dripping precome. I want all of him, in every way, immediately. The force of the yearning hits me like a punch to the gut.

He hovers above me for moment, eyes closed as he waves his wand to cancel the link between our vision. I can feel a lingering presence in my mind. “Alright, Potter?” he asks without opening his eyes. “You can push me out if you want.” Then he meets my gaze, intense but soft, somehow. Not a look I’ve seen on him before.

I lick my lips and two things cross my mind. Instead of pushing him out, I pull him in, showing him a flicker of what I want. He smiles, dirty and pleased, and murmurs, “Fuck, yes,” as he lowers himself on my cock and bends to touch his lips to mine.

The blissful relief of being inside him lasts only a moment, surging into greater need. All my restraint falls away the moment his tongue slides against mine and I thrust up, hard, swallowing his gasp and holding his head in place. We buck and grind and lick and suck. I devour his mouth as his arse devours my cock, and through the link in our minds we say, yes, more, more, please.

He comes convulsively, warm ribbons of come covering my groin and chest, and then spells the ring off me as he’s panting into my mouth. I groan like a wounded animal and fill him with my release. It feels like a firehose gushing, I’ve never come so hard. I want my come inside him always.

Draco lifts his head from my neck, where he was biting me as I pumped him full. He’s sweaty and flushed and almost painfully beautiful in his wrecked state. He sits back and surveys the damage he’s done, a satisfied smile forming on his lips. He moves to grab his wand, clearly planning to cancel the remaining tendril of the link. My hand shoots out to grab his wrist.

“Leave it,” I say.

“For how long?” Draco asks, an eyebrow raised, but he’s breathless and it’s not just from the fucking.

“As long as you like, Draco,” I say, watching his eyes flutter shut at the use of his given name. “If it’s too much for you, though…” I trail off, a smirk on my lips.

“Oh, no, Harry,” he says, leaning in and trailing his fingers down my cheek, down my neck. “I can take whatever you can give.”

If that’s not a challenge, I don’t know what is. I fill his mind with all the things I want us to do, and he glazes over, breath coming faster, dick hardening again. I’m still inside his arse, and I’m inside his mind, and I’m not planning on leaving any time soon. He wanted to get down to my skin, but we’ve gone a lot deeper than that and we’re not going back.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://www.oceaxereturns.tumblr.com)!


End file.
